1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device to supply clean air to an internal combustion intake manifold by eliminating dust.
This is done by installing a cyclone type dust collector in which is disposed alternatively a series of dust collecting plates and electric discharge plates. Part of the dust particles are collected at the bottom of the cyclone duct and the remaining minute micron size dust particles are attracted to the collecting plate. In addition, an electric discharge needle is installed in the air duct to create O.sub.2 oxygen ions for cooling the intake air as well as for increasing combustion efficiency, which is part of this air cleaning process.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the air cleaning process for automotive engines was through a filter using papers in the cleaner assembly which caught dust particles and supplied clean air to the engine.
Moreover, in order to catch dust particles in the intake air of the engine, the paper filter had to have a large surface and due to the restricted space of the cleaner, a long strip of filter paper had to be folded. This naturally created considerable resistance to the air flow which adversely affected engine efficiency.
This type of paper filter sometimes did not create desirable dust catching results, it did not cool the intake air, and it decreased the amount of oxygen intake thereby reducing the engine efficiency.